The Gods And Goddesses
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Amu's eggs cracked, but Dia. Now, when she explains, Ikuto tries to kick her out, but he failed, when suddenly Amu turned into a Goddess! Now, afterwards, Amu and her other self disappears, leaving them in a state of shock, wondering by what she meant by "In fact, you will be the ones coming to us." Now, the Guardians seems to have another quest, meddling in the Gods' world.
1. YES IT'S A STORY! XD

**Azuky: Well, I think it's time for a oneshot. :3**

**Amu: 'Kay! Let's get going! Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything, she just owns the stories she writes.**

* * *

**~-No One's POV-~ **

* * *

"What? Your Charas got cracked?!" Kukai exclaimed. Amu sadly nodded, and said,"Dia survived, though." Tadase listened carefully to her explanation and sadly frown. "Hinamori-san, since you no longer have your Charas, but Dia, you are to leave..."

They looked at Tadase in shock and then Kairi agreed, frowning. "Hotori-kun is right. She's out.." He said, full of sorrow. Yaya began to cry and beg her not to. Rima defended her and shouted,"No! She's our friend too! She's my BEST FRIEND! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Amu smiled woefully at Rima and mouth 'thank you'. Rima only nodded and then Nagihiko stepped into the debate.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan, but it's the rules...No Charas, means no membership..." He said, gloomy. Ikuto, happened to be there and said,"Sorry, strawberry, but you're out." Amu looked at Ikuto in disbelief, as he pushed Amu closer to the door. Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya protested him to stopped.

He stopped right at the door, and then opened it, waiting for her to step outside. "You're useless without any Charas, but Dia, and she's weak, like you are now.." He said, coldly.

Suddenly, Amu's eyes turned to pale icy blue and her baby pink hair turned into snow white, with light blue highlights. Her uniform turned into a goddess dress, made out of pure white and ice cube blue. She had ice earrings on, and her shoes were white sandals, that were also platforms.

She pushed Ikuto aside, and her once girly voice, turned into a gentle, yet fierce voice, booming with magic as she spoke. "I am the Goddess Of Charas. Some of you have kicked Amu-cha out, just because she had lost her Charas. You do not know the TRUE meaning of friendship. Instead of showing her friendship, you have used her just because of her powers." She said, booming with power.

They froze at her appearance, but mostly at her voice. Rima spoke up and demanded,"Who are you, exactly? And what have you done to my best friend?!" Her hands turned into a fist as she spoke.

'Amu', or the Goddess, walked gracefully to Rima, and spoke in a gentle voice,"I am her, you see. I am her inner self." Rima look up and had tears in her eyes. "Really? But what is happening right now?" She asked, confusedly, but with no emotion, but the hint of sadness.

'Amu' smiled and said,"Right now, I will be punishing Ikuto..." At the last part, her voice turned dark, and mencing. Ikuto would've gulpped at that, but he kept his pride up. He stepped forward to her and provoked the Goddess,"What you gonna do, Amu?"

She turned her attention to Ikuto, with her icy colored eyes, turning into fire red. "This. I will take away your Chara." And then she held her right hand up, making a sparkle appear, and with her left hand, she floated Yoru's egg into the sparkle, making it burn into a crisp.

Ikuto then pushed her and snarled,"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" The Goddess merely chuckled and said again, with her voice even more powerful, and more fierce. "Mere mortal...How dare you touch a Goddess? I can have you imprisoned in my jail till you DIE." She said, darkly, and harshly at Ikuto.

He scoffed and said,"Try me." She nodded her said,"As you wish, mortal." And then she snapped her fingers, making a white and silver cage appear. She twirled her right pointer finger, and caused Ikuto to be inside it.

The remaining Guardians looked at her in disbelif, and Yaya whimpered, in fright. 'Amu' heard the whimped, while Ikuto banged the bars, but it didn't even cause a dent. "I have told you, yet you provoke me. You shall stay there till theretofore more..." Ikuto frowned and then sat down, giving up.

She turned her attention to the baby member, and said,"No need to be afraid. I do believe you all are her friends, right?" They nodded, and then Utau asked,"Um..What about them?..." She fidget, trying to remember, while they sweatdropped.

"Ah, now I remember. Those 2 were listening to the rules, so no need to be harsh to them." She said, gently at the boys, who sighed in relief. Then suddenly, 'Amu' began to glow and she dolefully said,"I see..I guess it's time for her Goddess training..." They looked at her, confused at what she had said.

She winked at them and said,"Don't worry, we'll be back. In fact, you will be the ones coming to us. When we meet again, I shall explain..." Then, her voice began to fade away, as her body dissolved into the sunlight, along with Ikuto, who was shouting for help, which they ignored him.

"I wonder what she means by that.." Kukai said, while stroking his imaginary bread. Utau chuckled and said,"There's nothing there..." Then Rima Chara Changed and shouted,"THAT WASN'T FUNNY! THIS IS!" And then she did the CORRECT pose of Bala-Balance.

They sweatdropped at their actions, while all were thinking,'Now, this is another "regular" day at the Royal Garden...'

* * *

**Azuky: Huh...I wanted it to be a one-shot, but it turned into a chapter for a story...WTF is wrong with me?! O.X**

**Amu: *Shakes head slowly* Well...R&R I guess~? :3**


	2. Amu, Is That You!

**Azuky: WAZZUP MY READERS?!**

**Readers: AZUKY-SAMA! *Fanboys comes out**

**Azuky: O.O OH NO! **

**Fanboys: *Brings out a random shrine* Azuky-sama..UPDATE SOON! *Starts to bow***

**Azuky: O_O *Sweatdrops* RISE AND DISCLAIMER! **

**Fanboys: YES AZUKY-SAMA! AZUKY-SAMA DOESN"T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING!**

**Azuky: Seriously, what the heck is up with the -Sama? o.o**

* * *

**~-Time Skip~1 Month Later~  
**

* * *

**~-Nagihiko's POV-~**

* * *

"Miru, Miru." I heard a voice say. I looked to everyone, and they nodded. I heard it somewhere in the park.. We rushed to the park, and there was 50 X-EGGS! Whoa! Someone is purifying them! I thought only Amu can do that, along with Utau, who is also with us.

She had snow white hair with blue highlights, that reached her mid-back and was curly. Her eyes were icy blue, and she was wearing a white dress that was sparkling. Wait, the only one we ever saw with that combination of appearance, was Amu's other side!

"A-Amu..?" Utau said/whispered softly. She turned around, and smiled. "Surprise, been a while, huh?" She said gently. Utau had tears in her eyes, along with Rima and Yaya. They ran up and hugged her. Me, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase would have done that too, but is he manly to cry and hug? Either way, I don't wanna lose my pride..

She turned her attention to the us. She ran up and hugged us. "I missed you guys!" She sobbed out, and then it looks like she realized she was getting her fabulous dress wet. She sniffed and stood up straight. "Ah yes, remember what I said?"

I raised an eyebrow, but then Kairi looked thoughtful and spoke up. "Was it 'In fact you will be the one coming to us' ?" Kairi said, with confidence. Amu giggled and said,"Ding ding." Kairi blushed, and Tadase looked a bit jealous.

"Now, it's time for your God and Goddess training!" She shouted like a kid. "What training?" Kukai asked. "Amu-chi! You got candy?" Yaya whined randomly. Amu snapped her fingers, and a chocolate bar appeared. Yaya immediately grabbed it and munched it down.

"Hey! Where's Ikuto?!" Utau cried out. Amu turned to her and said, darkly,"Ikuto, that prisoner.." "Prisoner?" Rima asked, confusedly. Aww, she looks so cute when she's confused! Wait-! What did I just say?!..What the heck is wrong with me? Me, think the Chibi is cute?!

My thoughts were interrupted by Amu speaking once more,"Tch, 2 weeks, he escaped the jail I had put him in. I need your help." "Um okay?" I said, not really comprehending what she means.

She rolled her eyes softly, and then a thing appeared behind us. It was an oval shaped gate, with runes signs on it, like EVERYWHERE. "Enter the portal, and we shall start your training, there's a war starting..And I need your help."

"A war?" Tadase asked. She nodded and continued,"I'll explain everything later, for now, go in." We nodded, and then entered the portal.

* * *

**Azuky: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! THIS ONE-SHOT GOT TURNED INTO A STORY! Involing, the gods!**

**Fanboys: AZUKY-SAMA! READ AND RATE FOR HER~!  
**

**Azuky: O_O GET AWAY FROM ME, FANBOYS! *Runs away*  
**

**Fanboys: AZUKY-SAMA! *Chases*  
**


End file.
